Durotar
thumb|Durotar The land now known as Durotar lies on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. It borders the Barrens to the west and the coastal lands of Azshara to the north. The land of Durotar is rocky, and the soil is cracked and red, not unlike the Orcs' Draenorian homeland. The land has many crags and canyons, where various dangerous creatures take residence. It is a harsh land to survive in; it is very dry and hot, and the vegetation and freshwater access is sparse. The orcs seem to see this as a challenge however, and find Durotar to be to their liking. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Durotar Horde Orgrimmar Orc Troll 1-12 East of the Barrens History The orcs and the Darkspear trolls led by Warchief Thrall landed here after their exodus from the eastern kingdoms. They proceeeded to explore the area, helping the tauren to drive out the cruel centaurs who where harrassing Cairne and his people. After the war against the Burning Legion, Durotar was founded as a nation and the new orcish homeland by Thrall. The young warchief named the land after his father, Durotan. Upon this land, he laid the ground for the orcs' new capital city Orgrimmar, named for the previous warchief and hero of the Horde, Orgrim Doomhammer. Geography Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Durotar & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs Orgrimmar * The Crossroads (Flight Path) * Orgrimmar (Flight Path) * Thunder Bluff (Flight Path) * Sun Rock Retreat (Flight Path) * Freewind Post (Flight Path) * Gadgetzan (Flight Path) * Splintertree Post (Flight Path) * Valormok (Flight Path) Regions Adjacent to Durotar Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-25 West By foot across the river. Flightpaths are available from Orgrimmar. Ashenvale Forest 20-35 North Swim north along the river and head west. Flightpaths from Orgrimmar. Zepplin Tower East of Orgrimmar * Grom'Gol Base Camp in the Stranglethorn Vale (Zeppelin) * Tirisfal Glades (Zeppelin) Notable Characters Durotar is home to several orcs and trolls of status. From the base camp in the Valley of Trials, Zureetha Fargaze sends promising young orcs and trolls out into the world. In Sen'jin Village, Master Gadrin leads the effort to reclaim the Echo Isles from the evil witch doctor Zalazane, and in Razor Hill, Orgnil Soulscar seeks to eradicate the foothold the Burning Blade has established in the region. For a complete list of characters, see List of Durotar NPCs. thumb|The crags of Durotar Quest Guide Starting Out * Durotar ** 5 A Peon's Burden * Sen'jin Village ** 7 Report to Orgnil ** 7 A Solvent Spirit After clearing the Valley of Trials, pick up A Peon's Burden from Ukor on the way to Sen'jin. Briefly report to Master Gadrin, and pick up Report to Orgnil from him and A Solvent Spirit from Master Vornal. This will be your pull into Razor Hill. Optionally pick up Herbalism and Alchemy in the Village, and Fishing in the Darkspear Strand to the southwest. Assaulting Tiragarde Keep * Razor Hill ** 7 Carry Your Weight ** 7 Vanquish the Betrayers *** 8 From the Wreckage ** 8 Break a Few Eggs * Tiragarde Keep ** 7 The Admiral's Orders (From the item: Aged Envelope) *** 7 The Admiral's Orders (Razor Hill) At Razor Hill, pick up Vanquish the Betrayers from Gar'Thok in the southest barrack, Break a Few Eggs from Cook Torka near the west exit, and Carry Your Weight from Furl Scornbrow from the top of the watch tower north of the west exit. This should be your pull into Tiragarde Keep between Razor Hill and Sen'jin. Binding your Hearthstone here and learning Apprentice First Aid from Rawrk (in the Razor Hill Barracks) would be helpful for your upcoming run at Tiragarde. You can also learn Mining, Blacksmith, and/or Engineering before heading out. At the Keep, finish your headcount, pick up Canvas Scraps for Carry Your Weight, and pick up the quest envelope for The Admiral's Orders. The envelope comes from a locked chest at the top of the tower. The key for the chest is dropped by Lieutenant Benedict, found the tower's main chamber. After turning in the quests at Razor Hill, head east to Scuttle Coast for From the Wreckage and A Solvent Spirit. Once you finish collecting Gnomish Tools, head back south to Sen'jin Village. Note that The Admiral's Orders quest ends at Orgrimmar. For maximum reputation at turn-in, brave the walk to Thrall's chamber before heading back south. If the Scourge Invasion is active, beware the higher level mobs just outside of Orgrimmar's entrance. At Orgrimmar, you can pick up Cooking, Skinning, Leatherworking, and/or Tailoring. If you take up cooking, start farming Boars and Scorpids for reagents. If you take up Skinning, the beasts and some critters in the area yield leather. Before you leave, stock up on Lesser Marks of the Dawn from the Argent Dawn Initiate in the Valley of Strength. Exploring Echo Isles * Sen'Jin Village ** 8 Thwarting Kolkar Aggression ** 8 Practical Prey ** 9 Minshina's Skull ** 10 Zalazane ** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 The Hunter's Path At Sen'jin, talk to Lar Prowltusk and pick up Thwarting Kolkar Aggression. Head southwest to the Kolkar Crag and seek out the Attack Plans. After reporting back to Lar Prowltusk, pick up Practical Prey from Vel'rin Fang and head east for your first run through the Echo Isles. On the northmost island, you can complete A Solvent Spirit, Break a Few Eggs, and Practical Prey. Report back to Master Vornal and Vel'rin Fang. Afterwards, pick up the rest of Master Gadrin's quests, Zalazane and Minshina's Skull, both of which can be completed on the south east side of the largest island in the Isles. If you plan on taking up Cooking, be sure to pick up a Recipe: Slitherskin Mackerel before heading out. Wandering Durotar * Razor Hill ** 10 Encroachment ** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Dire Mottled Bore *** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Surf Crawler **** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Armored Scorpid ***** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast ** 12 Conscript of the Horde *** 12 Crossroads Conscription (Far Watch Post) * Durotar ** 9 Winds in the Desert - given by Rezlak of the Tinker's Union on the left side of the middle valley's northern end *** 11 Securing the Lines ** 9 Need for a Cure *** 9 Finding the Antidote (Orgrimmar) * Orgrimmar ** 10 Investigate the Scourge of Orgrimmar ** 12 Hidden Enemies *** 15 Hidden Enemies **** 16d Hidden Enemies ***** 16 Hidden Enemies * Tor'kren Farm ** 11 Lost But Not Forgotten After clearing Sen'jin, pick up Encroachment from Gar'Thok and head west to the Razormane Grounds. After reporting back to Gar'Thok, your options are many. At the end of the valley, Rezlak of the Tinker's Union gives you Winds in the Desert. Collect Sacks of Supplies in Razorwind Canyon to the east. Rhinag in northwest Durotar, hidden amidst a rock formation, needs an antidote. Speak to him and then find Kor'ghan in the Cleft of Shadows. Kor'ghan will instruct you to collect Venomtail Poison Sacs, giving you the opportunity to level your pet, farm for cooking reagents, and farm for leather. If the Scourge Invasion is active, talk to Lieutenant Dagel of the Argent Dawn and investigate the invasion outside. Pick up Dim Necrotic Stones from the Skeletal Troopers. At some point in Orgrimmar, pick up Hidden Enemies from Thrall in preperation for raiding Skull Rock. After reaching level 10, be sure to pick up Conscript of the Horde from Takrin Pathseeker at the west exit of Razor Hill and Dark Storms from Orgnil Soulscar. Conscript will be your pull into The Barrens. Also at level 10 for mages, a mage trainer in Orgrimmar offers a quest that pulls you back into Sen'jin for mage items. Hunters can begin their pet quest chain. On your way back down to Razor Hill, complete Securing the Lines. By now, you Cooking skill should be at least 20, giving you access to Recipe: Scorpid Surprise from Grimtack the Butcher. Head to Tor'kren Farm and speak to Misha Tor'kren for Lost But Not Forgotten. Head west to the Southfury River and grind the Dreadmaw Crocolisks. You can also drop off Conscript of the Horde at the entrance of the Barrens nearby. Raiding Skull Rock * Razor Hill ** 12 Dark Storms *** 12 Margoz **** 12 Skull Rock (Durotar) ***** 12 Neeru Fireblade (Durotar) ****** 13 Ak'Zeloth (Orgrimmar) ******* 14 The Demon Seed (Far Watch Post) * Skull Rock ** 12 Burning Shadows - (From the item: Eye of Burning Shadow) Explore Thunder Ridge and kill Fizzle Darkstorm for his claw. Afterwards, you can head east to Drygulch Ravine and find Margoz. When you're ready, head into Skull Rock. Pugging or having friends help you would be great here, considering the close quarters, spawn rate, and general difficulty of the mobs with pets. Grind the humanoids for their Searing Collars and Lieutenant's Insignia, and Gazz'uz for the Eye of Burning Shadow. Gazz'uz at level 14 is surprisingly difficult, considering the rest of the mobs are around level 11. Even his Voidwalker is a hard hitter. Afterwards, report to Thrall and then Neeru Fireblade. Razor Hill / Razor Hill Barracks * 4 Garments of Spirituality (Priest only; After completion of the In Favor of Spirituality quest.) * 10 Hex of Weakness (Priest only) Resources * Cloth: ** Linen Cloth * Herbs: ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal * Leather: ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore: ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures *Boars *Scorpids *Grells *Tigers *Raptors *Crabs *Makruras *Centaurs *Harpies *Quillboars *Thunder Lizards Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Durotar Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Trolls Category:Starting areas Category:Horde territories